


surrender to the strawberry ice cream

by icebluecyanide



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e09 The Map of Moments, F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icebluecyanide/pseuds/icebluecyanide
Summary: Kol and Davina, sharing a dessert.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from Fanfiction.net.

"Ice cream in early December, are you sure about that, love?"

"Why not? It's warm out for the time of year." She turns to grin at him, mischievously. "And besides, I deserve a treat after all the hardships tonight."

"Are you calling our kissing a hardship?" Kol asks affronted, putting on an offended face.

"Maybe," Davina giggles. "But I suppose I can manage to do it again if I get my ice cream."

Her grin lights up her whole face as she tries to tease him further and he finds his own lips threatening to quirk up into a smile as well.

Tonight's been a good night and riding on the high from his successes, Kol sees no reason they shouldn't enjoy it for a while longer.

"A treat, was it? Well then, Davina Claire, allow me to buy you the biggest ice-cream cone we can find."

Davina's broad smile shows no objections to that.

 

 

 

Why there are still stores selling ice cream after midnight in December is a mystery to Kol, but what the lady wants, the lady gets, and soon the two of them find themselves walking back to St. Anne's with Davina proudly holding her new acquisition. The three ice cream scoops are balanced precariously on top of each other, all of them huge and shaded in different colours.

Davina tastes the pink one on top and shivers.

"Regretting your reward already, darling?"

"No way," Davina says cheerfully. "I love strawberry." She takes a long lick from the cone, closing her eyes in pleasure. Kol watches as her tongue quickly wipes away traces of pink ice-cream, her face the very picture of enjoyment.

"I'll have to keep that in mind for next time, then," he says, amused.

Davina opens her eyes again.

"Here, you should try some too." She holds up the cone in front of his face.

"No thanks, love."

"It's really good, just try it."

Kol lifts his eyebrows, the corner of his mouth quirking up into a smile.

"Pushy, aren't we?"

"Uh-huh." Davina smiles, bringing the ice-cream cone closer. "Come on, just taste it."

Feigning exasperation, he leans forward and takes a clean bite from the ice-cream. It's cold against his teeth, but actually tastes surprisingly good. No hint of the artificial taste his vampire senses had found so appalling the last time he tried it.

"Kaleb!" Davina gasps, scandalized. "You're supposed to lick it, not bite the top off!" Her petulant tone is somewhat ruined by the smile that's still on her face.

His own initial amusement at her reaction fades a bit when he realizes what she called him.

"It's Kol, love," he reminds her.

Then, before the moment turns too serious, he smirks again. Quickly, he puts his hand over hers to pull the ice cream cone closer to his mouth and take a long lick.

"Ah! You're gonna make it fall over!" Davina quickly pulls the cone down to lick on the other side and stop the multi-coloured tower of ice cream from tilting over. When disaster seems averted, she looks up at him apologetically from the corner of her eye.

"Sorry, I know you're not Kaleb. You're Kol Mikaelson, I know that, I'm just still getting used to calling you that."

"It's alright, love," he says, lips quirking up.

"So, Kol," she says, emphasizing his name. A teasing smile plays on her lips. "Strawberry ice cream's not so bad, is it?"

"Ah well, you see, I wouldn't usually refer to it as a hardship," he starts, making her laugh and push at his shoulder in mock outrage, " _Kol._ "

He sends her another charming smile, before continuing. "But I suppose I could be convinced to try it again provided I get a treat of my own in return."

Davina's still trying to stop herself from laughing, but he sees a glint appear in her eyes as he catches her interest.

"Yeah?" she replies coyly, meeting his eyes. "And what sort of treat would that be then, Kol Mikaelson?"

"Oh Davina Claire," he breathes, his gaze intense as he keeps his eyes on hers. "I'm sure we can think of something, you and I."

 

 

 

(As it happens, their kiss is sweet at first, chaste even, which is so ironic he smiles against her lips. The air around them is indeed warm for a December night and Kol feels no rush to deepen the kiss. He can do sweet, sometimes.

He does take great pleasure in licking the last of the strawberry flavour from Davina's lips, however.)

 

 

 

Davina's hand is still warm underneath his and he only tears himself away when he feels something cold sliding down his fingers.

"It appears your treat is melting," he says, lifting their hands up again and licking the strawberry flavoured substance from their intertwined fingers.

Davina shivers. Her mouth is still barely open and Kol finds himself vaguely wondering what it would be like to kiss her lips again. He distracts himself by taking another huge lick from the ice cream.

"Perhaps not so bad after all," he adds, flashing a crooked smile her way.

It's a moment before Davina shakes herself and can focus on what he just said, during which time Kol has taken one more bite from the cone.

"Hey, leave some for me!" she exclaims, realizing what he is doing. She pulls the treat down to her, but seems unable to help the small smile playing at her lips. Kol just grins.

 _Not bad at all_.

 


End file.
